


You stood there so brave, you used to be shy

by phanjessmagoria



Series: The fever, the focus [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanjessmagoria/pseuds/phanjessmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was Michael’s game, one that he and Luke let Ashton and Calum in on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You stood there so brave, you used to be shy

“How’s that feel, Lukey?” Michael asked, smirking just a touch down at Luke on the couch in front of him.

They were backstage about twenty minutes before heading out to play their set, in the greenroom with the door locked—though Ashton was leaning back against it, arms crossed, just in case. Better safe than sorry, considering what Michael was doing. He was watching the other three boys closely, happy to observe; this was Michael’s game, one that he and Luke let Ashton and Calum in on.

Calum was beside Ashton, though he was just leaning against the wall. His legs were crossed at the ankle, his hands flat on the wall behind his lower back. He glanced at Ashton a few times, but the older boy never broke away from watching Michael and Luke, expression lascivious.

“Have you guys done this before?” Calum asked, as Luke adjusted his hips and tried to slide a bit further forward on the couch without falling off.

“Not on stage,” Michael answered, but his gaze never left Luke’s body. “But in interviews, sure.” Luke kept moving his eyes from Michael’s face to his hands, taking in first how his tongue licked at the corner of his lips in concentration, then how his hands looked between his legs.

Calum opened his mouth again, but he felt Ashton softly kick at his feet, and he fell silent, just watching.

Michael had one finger in Luke’s hole already; not fucking him with it as much as just gently massaging Luke’s prostate. The small bottle of lube was open on the couch beside Luke, though Michael wouldn’t need more—he only needed Luke to be about as stretched as he already was. Michael was just having some fun with him before they moved on.

Luke’s chest was heaving, just a little. Michael took his time with him on a normal day, but it seemed like he was going extra slowly this time—although, maybe that was the two extra pairs of eyes on him, watching. Usually, if Calum and Ashton were involved, they were _involved_ : hands and mouths on Luke, fingers inside of him, tongues licking at his neck and nipples, hard cocks dragging against his own as they kissed him, prepped him, fucked him. It didn’t happen often, and Luke never expected it to, but he and Michael were never opposed to some extra help from the rest of their band.

But Michael made it clear this time that they were only to watch. Apparently they’d done this before—Michael and Luke being sort of a thing had never really been a secret to Ashton and Calum, even before the few times they’d all fucked each other. But neither of them had any idea that Luke let Michael pull this kind of shit.

“You think you’re ready?” Michael asked, curling his finger one last time and then leaving it where it was, unmoving. Luke took a deep breath, looking down at Michael. One hand was squeezed into a fist beside him, trying to keep his composure in front of Ash and Cal, the other was splayed out on his stomach, his t-shirt bunched up around his waist; a stark contrast to his completely naked lower half.

Luke cleared his throat. “Yeah,” he said after a second, glancing over at Calum and Ashton. Calum’s eyes were wide—not enough for it to be funny, but enough that Luke could see he was bordering on being completely turned on—his dick was probably already half-hard and if he wasn’t wearing a plaid shirt, casting his hips into shadow, his skinny jeans would give him away completely.

Ashton was still studying them, his face impassive but eyes narrowed as he watched Michael slowly pull his finger out of Luke. Without bothering to wipe any residual lube off his hand, Michael adjusted Luke’s thighs, spreading them open as wide as they could. “Hold like that, yeah?” he instructed Luke, who shifted a little to be sure his legs stayed as Michael wanted them.

Michael pushed himself back onto his feet and strode over to Luke’s bag. Calum watched him, his hands pushing the contents of the bag aside as he dug around for something. There was a pause, the sound of some shuffling around, and then he pulled his hands out of the bag. Whatever it was that he’d found, it was small enough to mostly be concealed by his hand closed around it. All Calum could make out was that it was red, bright against his pale skin.

Michael knelt back down between Luke’s open legs, admiring the sight for the briefest moment—his trembling thighs, his hole slick and shiny from the lube Michael had used on him, his cock hard, curved up against his stomach. “Look at you,” he said, nearly purring the words. “You like being looked at, don’t you?” He was making absolutely certain to speak loud enough for Ashton and Calum to hear him.

Luke’s cheeks felt hot, and he could tell from the way Ashton smirked just a bit that he was blushing. Being exposed like this, while the rest of them were all fully clothed, was singularly the most arousing thing he could imagine. What would happen while he was on stage—all those eyes on him, not even knowing why his face was flushed—might ruin him.

“Yeah,” Luke said, voice faint. Ashton and Calum both heard him, but Michael gave Luke’s thigh a small, warning slap with the back of his fingers.

“Try that again,” Michael said, and Luke repeated the word, just louder this time.

“There you go.” Michael was grinning—Luke would have been able to tell just from his tone if he wasn’t already staring at him. “Gotta give Ash and Cal a good show, right?”

Luke nodded, but Michael wasn’t finished yet. “Gonna give everyone out there a good show too, aren’t you?” Ashton and Calum watched as Luke again nodded confirmation. 

Calum looked over at Ashton, but he still didn’t glance over. Calum needed some eye contact from him, some confirmation that this was entirely unexpected to Ashton too, because— _yeah_ , they’d known about Michael and Luke, but they had no idea that _this_ was what they did when left to their own devices. It wasn’t even clear which of them was enjoying it more: Luke obviously got the fuck _off_ on being watched, but Michael’s self-satisfied smirk was proof enough that being in a position of power was his thing.

Even though Ashton hadn’t even looked away from Luke since Michael had tugged off his sneakers, socks, and jeans before, Calum tapped out a quick beat on his arm to make sure he was watching as Michael picked up the lube again, finally revealing the buttplug in his hand as he slicked it up. Neither Ashton nor Calum had any experience with them, but the way Calum’s hand wrapped around Ashton’s wrist and squeezed told him that that might change, and soon.

The plug itself was inoffensive—it wasn’t too big but Luke knew from experience that it fit his body perfectly and, if he moved the right way, it would even nudge his prostate. The thought of wearing it, not just in front of his band, but in front of an entire crowd of fans, made his cheeks redden again.

Michael, with a cursory glance at Ashton and Calum to make sure they were watching, nudged Luke’s hole with the plug, working the tip gradually inside him. He opened for the toy, taking a sharp breath as its widest section stretched him just barely more than Michael’s finger had. Another inch more and it was fully inside him, its flared bottom holding it in place. Michael gently wiped any extra lube off of Luke, taking care not to touch the plug—now that it was in him, that was the only stimulation he was going to get until they played their last song.

“Feel ok?” Michael asked, and Luke sucked his lip ring into his mouth before answering. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Michael replied, switching back to his normal self in an instant. “Get dressed.”

–

Ashton was humming “What I Like About You” as they headed backstage; they were supposed to go to the greenroom to gather their things. For once, he hadn’t felt left out being at the very back of the stage. He had a clear view of Luke for the entire set, and even though he couldn’t watch as closely as he would have liked, he definitely had caught it a few times when Luke bent at the waist or moved a certain way and his body stiffened for a quick second. His actions after that became even more exaggerated, like he wanted to make up for his body stuttering in pleasure by being more extravagant.

Backstage, just after they’d run off and handed their guitars to the techs, Luke had toweled his face off. Ashton was watching him, and after Luke lowered the towel, he met Ashton’s eyes. Luke tried for a confident smirk, an “I made it through the set and no one knows shit,” but Ashton’s hard glare made him falter a little. Michael and Calum weren’t around—God knows where they were, really—so Ashton approached Luke under the guise of retrieving a towel for himself.

“I saw you,” Ashton said, voice low.

“Everyone saw me,” Luke said, his tone just bordering on insolent. “That was kind of the point.”

“I mean, I saw you,” Ashton said, reaching past Luke to pick up a clean towel. He held it for a moment, fingers sinking into the plush fabric. “I was watching you. I could see everything.” Luke’s back had stiffened, lips parted just slightly as Ashton spoke, leaning close to him so they wouldn’t be overheard. “I could see when you bent the right way and you felt it inside you,” he said, lifting the towel to run over his hair. Luke actually almost grabbed Ashton’s wrist to stop him from interrupting himself, to keep him talking. “I could see when you had to hold your guitar just...so.” He held his hands in front of his groin as though he had a guitar in them. “Were you hard the whole time, Luke?”

Luke’s mouth had opened of its own accord—he really tried to retort, but before he could, Michael appeared over Ashton’s shoulder. Luke’s mouth snapped shut, and Michael’s expression changed from after-show excitement to curiosity. “What’s up?”

Luke squirmed, because Ashton was half-right; he hadn’t been hard on stage (well...not the _whole time_ ), but his dick was chubbing up now and the one saving grace was that it was dark where they were standing.

“I’ll go find Cal,” Ashton said. “See you on the bus.”

Luke and Michael watched him go, then Michael turned back to face Luke. He didn’t even have to ask anything else before Luke was speaking, one hand curled into the front of Michael’s shirt. “He said he was watching me the whole time,” he said, grinning—his voice nearly cracked from how excited he was. “This was the best fucking idea you ever had.”

Luke’s enthusiasm was contagious—Michael was smiling now, too; he was emboldened by the whole situation, so much so that he stepped closer to Luke, their fronts pressed together. Luke took a deep breath—Michael rarely ever touched him like this where anyone could see. He felt his cock throb against the front of Michael’s hip as he looked around them, making sure no one was paying any attention. There was no one around, which he communicated to Michael by way of a small whine, a plea for more contact. Michael, who Luke was convinced knew exactly what to do to fuck him up the most, cupped one of Luke’s ass cheeks in one of his hands, massaging it.

“I want him tonight, Michael,” Luke confessed, pulling back a little to meet Michael’s eyes. Michael didn’t respond other than to move his hand just a little to the side. It wasn’t easy, considering there was the seam of Luke’s jeans to contend with, but he still made an attempt to press his middle finger against the base of the plug in his hole. Luke’s hand moved to Michael’s side, squeezing him as he pushed his hips forward into Michael’s. “Mi- _Michael_ ,” Luke breathed. “Bus. Bus, _please_.”

Michael pulled away, taking in Luke’s heavy-lidded eyes, how his lips were practically puckering. He couldn’t see in the darkness, but he would be willing to bet that Luke’s fucking knees were shaking, too.

“Bus,” he said, echoing Luke, then slung his arm over Luke’s shoulders and walked together with him through the maze of backstage halls to the bus lot.

Calum and Ashton were waiting for them, in the sense that they were both sitting down pretending to be occupied with other things than the fact that Luke wore a plug in his ass for the full duration of a set.

“Want to, um,” Luke began, pausing mostly so Ashton and Calum could pay attention to what he was about to ask. Ashton looked up from his phone, and Calum looked up from the scrap piece of paper he’d been doodling on. He crumpled it in his hand as they felt the bus start up, engine rumbling to life, wheels squeaking a little as they were pulled into action as the bus began to move.

“Want to come hang out with us? Back there.” Luke pointed to the back of the bus, and Michael mimicked his gesture, the smug expression from earlier back on his face. Luke looked at Calum for a moment, but then held Ashton’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Calum was the first of them to agree—verbally, anyway, because the way Ashton was looking at Luke made it clear he was more than ok with “hanging out” in the back. Michael gave Luke a little shove, prompting him to head down the aisle. He wiggled his eyebrows at Ashton and Calum as they walked past, then the other two stood and headed into the back as well.

“I think first,” Michael said, once Ashton and Calum were also present, “you should remind us how nice you looked, Luke.” Michael motioned for Calum and Ashton to sit beside him on the couch.

So that was how Michael wanted to play it. Luke turned his back to them all, sparing himself them seeing how pink his cheeks were—not from embarrassment, but instead from how aroused he already was at having them all watching him again. His cock felt like it was straining against his jeans, and when he unbuttoned the fly and lowered the zipper, he actually whimpered softly in relief. Now his cock was just tenting his underwear, which he could handle for the time being. He pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the floor beside him, then bent at the waist to untie his shoes—and he had to stop, because the tip of the plug was pressing against his prostate. He sucked his lip into his mouth and bit down to keep himself from moaning out loud.

Now, though, he was just standing in place, trying not to lose his balance as the bus’ motion made him sway a little. He was about to straighten up when Michael spoke. “Need some help?” The fucking smirk was audible in his voice, the dickhead.

“No,” Luke said, his voice at least three times as whiny as he wanted it to be. He took a breath and reached down to untie his shoelaces, then, while he was still in that position, pushed his jeans down to his ankles so he could remove them without fucking himself over again.

He straightened up, kicked off his shoes and jeans and looked over his shoulder at the three of them, all watching him intently. He felt a fire bubble to life in the pit of his stomach, the feeling of being watched thrilling him, even though it was his three closest friends who arguably knew more about him than any other soul in the world. He was still hopped up from the show itself, but now he had three people closeby, taking in his every move. He moved his hands to his hips, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and pushing them down, letting them fall to the floor and stepping out of them as well.

Luke didn’t even want or need to wait until Michael instructed him further—he moved his hands back to his ass and leaned forward a little, pulling himself apart so they could all see the plug still nestled inside him. Knowing they were seeing this, coupled with the slight pressure on his prostate, was nearly making his head spin.

“Turn around,” Michael said. Luke stood up straight and turned around, watching as their eyes all went straight to his cock, erect and arching away from his body.

“So nice to look at,” Ashton said, and Luke practically glowed at the praise. He licked his lip, and Michael beckoned him closer. He walked over to the three of them, stopping in front of Michael.

“You said you wanted Ash tonight,” Michael stated.

Luke nodded. “Yeah.”

“Can me and Cal watch?”

Luke smirked. “Fuck yeah.”

“ _Fuck_ yeah,” Michael repeated, climbing over Ashton to flop onto Calum’s lap. Calum laughed a little as Ashton slid over, making more room for Michael.

“Come here, Luke,” Ashton pointed to the space between his legs, but also twirled his finger in midair to signal to Luke to turn around. Luke did so, parting his legs when Ashton’s fingers found his way between his thighs. Calum and Michael leaned over to watch—but Michael was already cupping Calum’s dick through his jeans. Luke chewed softly on his bottom lip as he turned his head to watch Michael and Calum as Ashton moved his hands on his body. One was on his ass, pulling him apart, the other was fiddling with the base of the plug, angling it inside of Luke. Admittedly, he had no idea what he was really doing or if what he was doing was working, but once Luke moaned, Ashton figured he wasn’t fucking it up too badly. He tugged on the end, just a little—part of it came out of Luke, but when Ashton let it go, it moved back in.

“Shit,” Ashton muttered, and Michael licked his lip.

“I know,” he said. “He loves having toys in his ass.”

Luke huffed—he liked being watched, not spoken about like he wasn’t even there. “I can hear you,” he said—even though what Michael said was entirely true.

“Ok, then listen to this. Ash: fuck him.”

Ashton, Calum, and Luke all took a short breath at the same time, and Calum let it out in the form of a nervous laugh. “Yeah, Ash. Fuck him.”

Luke turned to look at Ashton, smirking. “Come on, Ash. Fuck me.”

Ashton rolled his eyes, but he was laughing a little too. “You guys are fucking ridiculous,” he said, but he pulled his shirt off anyway, then lifted his ass off the couch and undid his jeans. He shimmied out of them as much as he could, with Luke helping pull them down to his knees—that was about as far as they really needed to go. Michael and Calum were still petting each other’s cocks through their jeans as Luke straddled Ashton’s lap.

Luke rested back on Ashton’s knees, moving his hands between them and taking hold of Ashton’s cock with both of his hands, gently stroking him as he leaned forward, his lips brushing against Ashton’s softly. “Want you inside me now,” he said, quietly. “Instead of this.” He took Ashton’s hand and moved it back to his ass, letting Ashton’s fingertips brush over the plug.

Michael, who could barely hear Luke but could see very clearly where he’d moved Ashton’s hand to, undid Calum’s jeans, tugging his dick out of them. He leaned in, pressing his nose against Calum’s cheek for a brief moment before whispering, “You like watching them?” Calum nodded and murmured “Yeah.” Michael grinned, letting his face press against Calum’s shoulder for a moment before he undid his own jeans, letting one hand move over his cock as he leaned over Calum’s lap and took his dick into his mouth, letting him watch as Ashton slowly, carefully, worked the plug out of Luke.

“Michael, do you have—anything?” Ashton asked as the plug finally slipped fully out of Luke. “He needs more.”

Michael pulled off Calum’s cock, sighing heavily, like making sure Luke was stretched enough to ride a dick was a huge inconvenience to him personally. Michael wiped his mouth, gestured to Calum that he would be a minute (Calum’s hand immediately moved to his dick, where he stroked himself absently), and went back down the aisle to his bunk. He returned in a few seconds with the small bottle of lube, tossing it to Ashton as he fell back onto the couch, slapping Calum’s hand away from his dick and taking it back into his mouth, working his hand over himself again. Calum watched over Michael’s back as Ashton opened the bottle squirted some lube onto his fingers, then reached behind Luke to rub against his hole, slowly. He was prepped a bit from before, so right away, Ashton slipped two fingers inside of Luke, who rolled his hips a little back against Ashton’s hand. He looked over at Calum, enjoying watching Michael’s head bobbing above his lap as much as he was enjoying Calum watching Ashton finger him. He had the absurd impulse to ask for a high five, but that might have been overkill. Well...right now, anyway.

Michael’s tongue was working over the head of Calum’s cock, teasing the slit in the head of his own cock with his thumb. Ashton scissored his fingers inside of Luke, who inched his hips forward so their cocks brushed together with each movement either of them made. 

“I’m ready, I’m good,” Luke mumbled after Ashton curled his fingers inside of him, brushing his oversensitive prostate. Ashton fumbled for the lube again, hands shaking a little with anticipation, slicking up his cock before moving his hips forward on the couch so Luke could move further on top of him. Luke stood on his knees above Ashton, who held his cock steady for Luke to move down on, his free hand on Luke’s hip. Luke moved slowly enough that it was something akin to agony for Ashton, because Luke was so tight and hot around him that he had to bite his lip and take a deep breath through his nose not to thrust up into him immediately. Luke wasted no time, though—he moved up and down on Ashton’s dick as quickly as he could, Calum still watching, one hand threading through Michael’s hair, the other kneading his own thigh through his jeans. Michael’s hand was moving erratically on his cock—and maybe Luke was trying to match his rhythm.

Ashton kept his hand on Luke’s hip, the other one exploring his front: first, rubbing his shoulder, then tweaking his nipples, feeling his stomach, and finally curling his fingers around Luke’s cock. Luke stopped himself with Ashton deep inside him, rolling his hips back and forth as Ashton jerked his dick. He was closer than he wanted to admit, so he let his hips stay still, instead squeezing Ashton’s dick with his ass every few seconds. Ashton made a noise low in his chest each time Luke did it, and Calum was biting the inside of his cheek not to make the exact same noises as he felt the head of his cock slide into Michael’s throat.

Luke leaned his forehead against Ashton’s—when he was this close, this undone, the only eyes he needed on him were those of the person inside him. Normally it was Michael, but Ashton met his gaze and held it, a smile on his lips. Luke’s lips parted in a soft moan; he lifted himself up and let Ashton’s cock move out of him, before he lowered himself and let it fill him again. He kept going, keeping his movements measured because he didn’t want to come too soon before Ashton—but Ashton was already _really fucking close_. He moved his hand over Luke’s cock, quicker, his other hand moving from Luke’s hip to the back of his neck. Luke expected to be pulled in for a kiss, but instead, Ashton just pulled Luke’s ear to his mouth, whispering to him. “You look so good taking my cock.”

Luke’s orgasm ripped through him, come spattering his front and Ashton’s, a moan loosing itself unbidden from his chest. Calum watched, breathing out soft moans as Michael swallowed around the head of his cock, and before he even had a chance to tap out a warning on Michael’s shoulder, Calum was coming down his throat, sighing in relief, his head falling back onto the couch, grinning. Luke’s forehead had come to rest on Ashton’s shoulder, but when he straightened back up, he lifted his hand to Calum, who chuckled and lazily gave him a high five.

“I actually hate you,” Ashton said, laughing too—but the smile dropped from his face as Luke squeezed down on him, not letting up, and rolled his hips, milking Ashton’s orgasm from him, his body shuddering as he came deep inside of Luke. “Fuck.”

“Take it back?” Luke asked, licking his lip.

“It’s really hard to fucking come when you guys won’t—ah, _fuck_ —shut up.” Michael sounded bitter—but his voice was tight enough that it was clear he was right on the edge. He sat up ready to glare at each and everyone of his bandmates, but before he could do anything else, Calum pushed him against the back of the couch, removed his hand from his dick, and licked a stripe up the side of his cock. He felt it twitch against his tongue, and Calum took him in his mouth, sucking the head. Finally, Michael came, lips parted in a wide grin.

The four of them rested where they were, waiting for their breathing to slow, Luke still slumped on top of Ashton. 

Michael’s head lolled against the back of the couch, turning to look at Luke. “Where’s my high five?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [maybeillfindyouhere](http://maybeillfindyouhere.tumblr.com/) • Come say hi!
> 
> _Title from "Take It Easy (Love Nothing)" by Bright Eyes._


End file.
